Dream Master
by Phoebe Turner
Summary: Gets a little gory at times! There's a new demon who is giving Piper nightmares and slowly turning her evil!
1. Chapter 1

******************

*****Chapter 1*****

******************

Phoebe plopped down beside Cole on the couch looking at him with loving eyes. Cole returned her gaze with his boyish grin and put an arm around her thin waist.

"Peace... for now." She said with a sigh.

"Don't jinx this little time we have together." He teased.

The past two weeks had been packed with demon hunting and vanquishing. Three times she had to wake up at 2 in the morning to vanquish demons, two nights in a row she had had no sleep and every other night she was up until at least midnight.

Phoebe rested her head on Cole's shoulders and played with the sleeve of his shirt. She struggled to make her body get up and move. Their job wasn't done for the day. In fact at that very moment they were supposed to be looking in the book for a vanquish.

"I can't, Cole." 

"Can't what?" He asked. He closed his eyes and put his cheek against the top of Phoebe's head.

"Get up. I'm physically, not to mention mentally, drained. I can hardly talk." Her gaze came upon the Book of Shadows which sat on the kitchen table. Piper had brought it downstairs thee night before because she thought it would be good to have in arms length. 'Arms length my ass.' Phoebe thought. 

Cole let out a loud snore and Phoebe elbowed him in the ribs causing him to jump up knocking Phoebe onto the floor. He looking around half expecting to see a demon somewhere all he saw was Phoebe sprawled out on the floor looking lifeless.

"Your that tired?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Cole I went to sleep at two this morning and woke up at five and the night before that I didn't sleep at all!" She sat up. "So what do you think?"

Cole held out a hand and when Phoebe grabbed it he swung her up and put her over his shoulder. Even though he wasn't a demon he still was a powerful man. She gasped and laughed as he walked into the kitchen and put her into the chair.

"There ya go!" He looked around. "I'll get some coffee ready."

Phoebe smiled and pulled the book close to her flipping through the pages. "I say we just take out the big guy... you know what I mean? That was we'd be free for about an hour or so."

Cole turned on the coffee pot and watched it pour. "If only I..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he was about to say.

"If only you what?" She asked, not all there. 

"Nothing." Cole thought about his demonic powers and realized how much he wanted them back so he could save Phoebe from the source. So he could vanquish him himself.

"What was the demons name?"

"Hollarad, he was a friend of mine." Cole watched as the last drops came down and pulled the pot towards the two cups on the counter filling them with the dark coffee. He brought the mugs to the table and set one in front of Phoebe. "Nice and strong!"

Phoebe looked at the coffee and cringed. "Thanks Hun..." She picked it up and took a sip. It was the strongest coffee she had ever tasted but, if it kept her awake she was happy. Actually she wouldn't be until she was nestled warmly in her bed.

****

"Phoebe! Cole!" Piper shouted as she rushed through the front door with Paige close behind. Phoebe and Cole were standing by the stove mixing a potion to vanquish Hollarad. Piper stopped as she came in to the kitchen. "Hurry!" 

"Hollarad is right behind us!" Paige shouted. "And I don't think I have anymore power left to orb!"

Phoebe sighed and gripped the edge of the counter. "I am trying my hardest! It's five in the morning! And the potion takes three more hours to cook!" It had been another sleepless night for everyone at the Halliwell manor. 

Piper and Paige both looked at each other shocked. There was a loud crash from in front of the manor that sent Phoebe for the butcher knife and Piper and Paige in an attack stance ready to blow up or orb something at who was as the door

Cole and Phoebe walked into the living room planning to surround it. An invisible force knocked them both to the floor and cascaded past them into the kitchen. Phoebe fell into the coffee table breaking it into pieces and was knocked out, Cole flew into the TV and also fainted.

"What was that?" Paige asked as she turned towards the living room.

Piper followed Paige as she slowly edged to the living room. 

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed and threw her hands into the air. She rushed to he and kneeled by her side.

"Piper!" Paige yelped as she was lifted into the air by her jacket 

Piper turned around. "Is it a-"

"Demon? I think so!" She cried out. Her body flung across the room and out the living room window.

"Paige!" Piper threw her hands up on instinct hoping to freeze whatever was in the room. She ran outside with the hopefulness that the demon was frozen and drug Paige into the house. Paige had glass all over her arms and a big piece in her stomach. "Leo!!" 

She put her hands on Paige's face. She was getting cold and there was a puddle of blood beneath her. Piper rolled her onto her side and looked at her back the piece of glass went all the way through her. 

Leo orbed in next to Paige and Piper and looked at the two with astonishment. 

"Leo! She's getting cold!" She said as she rose her hands to unfreeze and freeze everything again. She felt her eyes sting as tears formed. Leo leaned over and took the large piece of glass from her stomach and heal it then heal the little cuts on her arm. He looked at Piper and saw he point to Phoebe and Cole. "Th-they need you... t-to help them too!"

Leo healed Phoebe's head and Cole's shoulder. "Good thing he's human now." Leo said. He looked at Piper and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Honey? What's wrong? What happened?" 

Piper rushed to the attic and grabbed the glasses Phoebe had used to see the source and ran back downstairs with the glasses on. Looking towards Phoebe she saw him. Who he was she didn't know but he was the grossest demon she had ever seen. His skin was pitch black and his eyes bright red. There were horns coming out of his head and shoulders that were bleeding he wore a cape and pants but she had a glimpse of his stomach which had a head coming out of it and the head blinked and looked at Piper. She froze.

"Piper?" Leo asked questioningly. 

Piper screamed as the heads eyes turned from black to white the skin turned bubbly like the demon was melting. It seemed like the demon was frozen all except its head.

Leo walked over to Piper who was whimpering and cowering towards the corner. The demon disappeared from Piper's sights. She looked up at Leo unsure of what had just happened. Piper let out a cry and jumped up to hug Leo. "What was that thing?" She asked.

"What thing? What happened here Piper?" 

Piper's eyes rolled back and she fainted in Leo's arms


	2. Chapter 2

******************

*****Chapter 2*****

******************

*Next day*

"Leo... Phoebe... Paige?" Piper whispered as she walked down the manor hallway. It was dark and all she could see was Phoebe's light on from the crack in her door. "Phoebe?" 

She pushed the door open and screamed. Her stomach felt like it was coming out of her mouth as she leaned over and puked. When she looked up she expected the image of Phoebe hanging from the light with a knife in her back and blood splattered walls to go away but it didn't. "Phoebe!" She rushed into the room crying even harder than she had when Prue died. "LEO!" She pulled the knife from her sister's stomach and set it on the bed. Knowing what to expect she checked Phoebe's pulse. Nothing. Shaking, the witch turned from her sister's body and ran out of the room crying out for Leo. As she ran out she had a glimpse of Phoebe's mirror and saw the demon with two heads from the day before looking at her. Piper slammed the door closed and held in for a few minutes.

"LEO!" She put a hand over her mouth and felt the wetness touch her when she looked at her hands all she saw was darkness. "Leo? Where are you!"

She didn't know why but something drew her to get up and walk up to the attic. The attic was dark except for the stain glass window which let in only enough light to see the outline of a person. 

"Paige? Leo?" Her voice shook as she struggled out these words. 

Walking closer she noticed her feet step into dampness. It was warm.

"Please let that be you Leo..."

She edged closer and reached out a hand and placed in on the figures shoulders. It was warm. She recognized the figure as Leo's almost immediately.

"Leo? What's going on?" She asked.

Candles flickered on suddenly across the room. On instinct Piper threw her hands up to freeze but it didn't work. She looked at Leo who was standing in the middle o f the room with his throat slit in a puddle of blood. Screaming, Piper ran downstairs and into the bathroom where she locked herself in. 'Leo can't die!' She told herself. 'He's dead already!'

She flipped the light on but for some reason it wasn't it's normal brightness it seemed foggy and dull. As she gazed at herself in the mirror she saw blood smeared across her face and crusted in her hair. She shuddered and fell to the floor in a frenzy of sobs. "Leo! Phoebe!" She cried out hoping to hear their voices reassuring her. "Please help me!"

The showering flicked on sending streams of water splashing in the tub. Piper screamed again and hugged herself as she listened to the awkward pitter-pattering of the water against something in the tub. She didn't know why but something was making her get up and pull the certain back. She screamed and threw her hand over her mouth as she starred upon Paige's body face down in a pool of blood.

"No..." She whimpered. The witch was alone now. She slid against the sink turning towards the mirror where she caught a glimpse of Hollarad and collapsed.

*****

Screams were heard throughout the Halliwell house in the middle of the night.

Leo shot up from his laying position in Piper and his bed to find Piper no where in site. He shifted his eyes to the door and focused his thoughts on Piper and orbed to her. He had orbed himself into the bathroom where Piper sat frantically shrieking and backing up into the counter. Her eyes were tightly closed and her fingers trying to push farther away from the tub.

"Piper?" Leo asked in a frightened tone.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as her and Cole ran into the bathroom holding hands, Paige only a second behind them.

"I don't know she just was screaming." Leo reached out and shook Piper.

Piper screamed louder and her eyes flew open. "Leo?" She asked as she reached out and touched his cheek.

She smiled brightly and stood between Leo and Phoebe and hugged them tightly then grabbed Paige and hugged her also.

Paige gave a weak smile at Phoebe and Cole and hugged Piper back. "Uh... Piper?" She paused and pulled away from the oldest Halliwell witch. "Why were you screaming?"

"Oh... it was just a dream. Everyone died on me..." She looked at Cole. "You weren't there though."

Cole shrugged and headed for Phoebe's room.

"Honey, are you o k?" Phoebe asked as she bbrushed Piper's hair behind her ear. Once she contacted she had a premonition.

**Piper. Walking down the Hallway. Phoebe hanging in her room. Leo dead in the attic. Paige drowning in the bathtub filled with blood. Then she saw Hollarad looking and laughing at Piper. He wore a cape which was closed around him.**

Phoebe shrieked as she came out of the premonition and nearly collapsed onto the floor but was caught by Leo. "I...I-I" She stammered as she looked from Paige to Leo. "I saw us... we were... we died! We are going to die!" She paused to catch her breath and explained. "Piper was a lone in the house and we were dead!"

Cole rushed into the Bathroom and looked at Phoebe with concern.

Piper gazed at the ground. "How did you die?"

"Uh... I was hung. I think I had a knife in my stomach." she made a gesturing motion like a knife going threw her stomach. "Leo was in the attic with his throat slit." She cringed as she remembered the details of her dream. "And Paige was face down in the Bathtub. And it was filled-"

Piper cut her sister off. "-with blood..." Her voice trailed as she sunk into Leo's arms.

"How'd you know?" Cole asked.

"It was my dream! Hollarad killed you all!" Her sobs were muffled as she buried her face in Leo's shoulder.

Leo rubbed Piper's back. "I'm going to let her rest. We can figure it out in the morning." He told the other three as he orbed out of the bathroom.

*****

Phoebe opened her brown eyes to greet the warm sunlight. She looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. Cole was sleeping next to her. She pulled herself from the bed and undressed from the jeans and sweatshirt she had been wearing for the past three days and threw a robe over her.

Cole stretched and opened his eyes to see Phoebe drop her clothes in the corner and walk into her closet to find something to wear. "I think what's under that is perfect." He said with a boyish grin. "Maybe we can just relax today..." He patted the bed signaling for her to come over to him. 

"Nothing you have in mind will lead to rest!" She laughed and pulled out a halter top and black bellbottoms. "Plus I'm sure we have a lot of demon fighting to do today. I need a shower!" She smiled and opened the bedroom door. "Talk to you soon." She closed the door behind her as she walked into the hallway and to the bathroom.

*****

Hollarad, still invisible walked up to the manor quite satisfied with the morning before. He levitated as he looked into the first floor windows. No one was up yet. 

"Did you have fun last night Piper?" he asked aloud as if Piper was in front of him. "Did you enjoy your nightmares?" 

Smiling, Hollarad levitated to the second floor and looked in the windows. He saw a man, obviously the ex demon Belthazor that he had heard so much about. 

"Where's the witch." He asked himself as he levitated to the side and peered into another window where he saw the youngest Halliwell witch trying to sleep. She shifted back and forth and threw a pillow over her head. He heard why she couldn't sleep. Piper was whimpering in the next room. He levitated more to the side and saw her and her whitelighter laying on the bed together. 

"Hollarad... I need to get out of your body!" a voice shouted from his stomach.

Hollarad shift his cape to the side. "What do you think I have been trying to do?" He asked as he shoved a piece of the cape into the faces mouth. "Patience Bracees. Patience!"


	3. Chapter 3

******************

*****Chapter 3*****

******************

Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Cole sat around the kitchen table. As Phoebe glanced across the faces of everyone she saw the tiredness especially from Piper. Every time she would close her eyes Phoebe would here her sister scream or cry so they stayed up late that night with the book trying to find out what was happening to Piper.

"Piper, you aren't having glimpses of the future." Phoebe assured her sister and she rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm the future seer not you."

Paige watched as Piper flipped through the book again. 

"There has to be a continuation for Hollarad!" Piper shouted as she slammed her fists against the table in frustration.

Paige sighed and slid the book towards her. "Well from this description he doesn't control dreams and he doesn't have a head on his stomach." 

All eyes shifted to Cole who had sat silently at the end of the table for a while. "Cole?" Phoebe asked. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Cole shrugged. "Hollarad doesn't sound familiar at all... but I do remember another demon that fits Piper's description. Bracees." He paused as Paige scurried to flip through the fragile pages of the Book of Shadows. "He was so ugly that he could haunt people's dreams forever after they took a glimpse of his face.

"So it wasn't a glimpse of the future!" Piper said with a sigh of relief. "Ok. So I know it's not real. That's simple."

"Not as simple as it sounds" Paige interrupted. She pointed to a page in the book that read Bracees. "It says here that he sucks strength from his victims as he makes them have nightmares. Once you see his face you..." Paige's voice trailed off as she read silently to herself. 

"You what?" Phoebe asked with a worried tone.

"Well... you keep having nightmares until your strength is fully gone and you retreat to the dark side."

"Vanquish?" Piper asked.

"Nope. It says that few see him and few have had to face him. Those who do are doomed for eternity."

"You have got to be kidding!" Piper slammed her fists on the table. "I'm mentally drained and the more I sleep the more drained I become! And to top it off there's no vanquish?"

"Calm down honey." Phoebe told her oldest sister. "We've made spells potions. We'll think of something. Leo is asking advice now. Plus we have help." Phoebe pointed to the sky. "Grams, mom and Leo are only a holler or chant away." She wrapped an arm around her sister and rested her head against Piper's. "It's going to be A-ok!" Phoebe tried to sound chipper but the concern for her sister stayed in her voice.

Cole sighed and looked at Phoebe. "If I had my powers then I could kill Bracees myself."

"Wait!" Paige interrupted. 

All eyes shot to Paige who had a quizzical look on her face. 

"If these are two different demons then why are they together? I mean... is that normal? Wouldn't they have just called it one name instead of two and how come it doesn't say in the book that Hollo... whatever has a belly that's another demon? You know?"

Phoebe cocked a brow at Paige. "The girls got a point... maybe they joined forces?"

"In some one's stomach?" Paige asked.

Piper sat silently watching Phoebe and Paige talk. She felt so tired like her eyelids were made of weights.

"Maybe a sorceress combined them?" Cole offered. "I've heard of them doing such things.

Everyone's voices seemed to trail away. No matter how hard she tried Piper couldn't open her eyes back up once they closed.

*****

It was weird. As Piper sat in the club all she could think about was doing something evil. Something bad. And what was worse was it was to her sisters that she wanted to do it to. She imagined snapping Phoebe's neck or driving a knife straight through Paige. She shook her head when she realized her thoughts. 

"Get it together Piper!" She told herself out loud.

"Piper?" Phoebe shouted as she ran into the empty P3 to see Piper sitting at the bar.

"Hello my wonderful sister." Piper said in a cocky tone as she stood and walked up to Phoebe.

"You ok?" Phoebe joked and smiled slightly at her sister.

Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed Phoebe's throat with a powerful force. "I'm just thinking about snapping your neck...." Smiling evily Piper tightened her grip and picked Phoebe off of the floor.

Phoebe was powerless almost like in a trance. She couldn't move she couldn't breathe. All she managed was a weak whimper before her lifeless body was thrown behind the bar by Piper.

*****

"Cole I think-" Phoebe's voice broke off as Leo orbed into the room. 

"They don't know much. But what they do know is..." Leo looked towards Piper. "You let her sleep?"

"Oh my god!" Paige said immediately jumping to her feet.

Phoebe shook her sister frantically but Piper wasn't getting up. "Leo! Wake her up!" 

Cole, Leo and Phoebe shouted and shook at Piper to get her up but nothing was working. 

"Let's see if this works!" Paige said as she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water and ran to Piper's side splashing it into Piper's face. She smiled with satisfaction as Piper's eyes fluttered opened.

"Phoebe?" Piper screamed when she came to. 

Phoebe stepped into Piper's sight and tried to smile. "You fell asleep again!" She declared.

"Oh Phoebe!" Piper threw her arms around her younger sister's neck. "I'm so sorry! I am really really sorry! I don't know why I did it! I didn't want to! Well... I did but I wouldn't have but I was just so drawn to it!" She held her sister's shoulders and looked at her. "I am so sorry."

"Another dream?" Phoebe asked. 

"Yes. I killed you Phoebe and I took so much pleasure in it!"

To calm her sister down Phoebe hugged her and whispered. "It wasn't your fault. Just night mares."

To Piper it didn't feel like just nightmares she could feel herself slipping towards the dark side. Little by little she was loosing herself and she couldn't stop it. She didn't think she would be herself by the next morning.

***** 

"Apparently, these two demons Bracees, and Hollarad made a deal with an evil enchantress to bring the heads of your mother because she was pregnant with Phoebe." Leo explained as he paced back and forth constantly returning his glance to Piper from everyone else. "She said she would give them power beyond any power of evil the world had ever seen but if they failed they would be joined together and wouldn't ever be parted until they turned every single charmed one evil.

"So why now? Why now before we knew we were witches?" Piper asked with a yawn.

"Because you didn't have powers. What good would an evil Charmed Trio do without powers?" Cole explained.

"Right!" said Leo. "Well they lost the deal and gained an eternity of being joined together."

"Why isn't that in the book?" a tired Phoebe asked.

"Because your grandmother and mother didn't know."

"How do you?"

"They have connections."

"So why didn't they tell us before so we could watch out? Please don't say this is some sort of test!" Phoebe raised her voice and stood up.

"Connections?" Cole asked as he pulled Phoebe back down to the couch.

"The enchantress... She went good after being screwed over by the source one to many times. Now she helps them out sometimes."

Phoebe stood back up and balled her hands into two fists. "Why are they working with an evil enchantress?" Outraged, Phoebe walked into the kitchen and sat by the book.

"She's good Phoebe!" Leo hollered into the kitchen and then orbed beside her. "She was good long before she was turned evil."

"We can trust her?" Phoebe asked. "Then get them to make her give us a vanquish for these ass hole demons that are making my sister's not to mention my life a living hell!" Throwing a hand over her mouth Phoebe realized what a jerk she was being to Leo, "Leo... I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I am on the edge right now!"

"I understand. I'll check things out and be back ASAP." With that Leo orbed away.

As Phoebe walked into the Living room Cole looked at her questioningly. "What now?" 

"We wait. and keep Piper awake. I suggest we take turns." Phoebe looked at Piper who's eyelids were continuously trying to fight the tiredness inside her. "Paige?"

Paige looked at Phoebe. "I don't think I can do it!" She complained and threw her hands up in protest. "Why not Cole? Why not... you?"

"Phoebe, I'll stay up. You guy will need your rest if you are going to fight these demons."

"Thanks Cole." Phoebe said with a smile. "We can stay down here just in case something happens."

And with that Phoebe and Paige quickly grabbed blankets and laid on the floor drifting off.

Cole sat watching Piper. He glanced to Phoebe who looked so cute sleeping in a ball on the floor by Paige. She yawned and stretch. Looking outside Cole saw the sun beginning to rise and felt tiredness sink in. When he looked at Piper he saw her eyes closing.

"Piper!" Cole shouted in her ear causing Piper to jump nearly falling off of the coffee table that she was sitting on. 

Cole felt a force brush by him. Obviously an invisible one. Most likely Hollarad back to attack the Charmed ones. As he stood to wake Phoebe and Paige the force knocked him against the wall. He felt something close around his throat and tried to push away from it but found his struggles were in vain. His mouth opened but no sound came out. Struggling for breath Cole felt the forced let go a little and he felt his head being smashed against the wall, almost immediately blacking out


	4. Chapter 4

******************

*****Chapter 4*****

******************

**Short Chapter! Enjoy anyway!**

Piper opened her eyes. She was laying in her bed. The morning sun shone through her window making her smile. "No bad dreams?" She questioned herself as she stood and walked to the window to open the certain.

"Piper!" A voice called from downstairs. The voice she heard nearly sent her into a panic attack when she realized who it belonged to.

"PRUE!" Piper flew into the hallway and came tumbling downstairs. It was like she had stepped into the twighlight zone because all of a sudden everything was dark.. "Prue?" Piper called out as she stood at the bottom of the stairs letting her eyes adjust to the light. "Phoebe? Where are you?"

As she made her way through the hall into the kitchen she felt warm liquid seeping through her socks. She walked the wall and flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. She flipped it again. Still nothing.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath and advanced through the dark kitchen into the living room. All Piper wanted was to get to Prue but, at this rate it didn't seem like it would happen.

"Piper!" Prue's voice called. It came from behind her. "Piper! Don't let me die again!"

Slowly, Piper turned around. Tears started streaming down her face. 

"Prue?" Her voice quivered as she let out tiny sobs. "Where are you?"

She reached out in front of her and felt a body. 

"Prue?" She questioned the figure.

"No! Not Prue. It's me Piper!" The living room lit up revealing Hollarad and Bracees. 

Piper let out a bone chilling scream as she ran for the manor door to find that it was locked. "No!" She jiggled the knob and played with the lock but it wouldn't open. "Help! Please!" A hand slowly crept up Piper's shoulder and rested there giving it a little squeeze. 

"There's no fighting me Piper." The voice came from Bracees. "I need a body to call my own."

Batting at the hand Piper let out a slight cry. "A woman's body wont quite suit you." She remarked as she turned eye to eye with Hollarad. "Oh... maybe I should be talking to the little guy?" She looked down at Bracees.

"Piper.... Piper... Piper...." Prue walked down the stairs and stood by Hollarad.

"Prue!" Piper's eyes lit up as she saw her sister.

"How could you? Do you know what it's like?" Prue asked. Her voice was stone cold and her face grim with a look of disappointment that she often had with Phoebe.

Hollarad moved to the side. Pictures flashed in Piper's mind of Prue. Dead. Phoebe being killed. "What did I do?" she struggled to ask.

Letting out a laugh Prue replied, "You killed me. You let me die... it's your fault you and Phoebe suffered. All your fault. You're killing Phoebe too. You don't even care do you?" 

"I didn't, it wasn't my fault!" 

*****

Leo orbed in to find everyone asleep. "Piper!" He shouted as he made his way to her. He shook her and shouted at her causing everyone to wake up.

Phoebe and Paige jumped up beside Leo and Cole weakly got up rubbing his head with a sheer look of concern.

"Paige go get some water." Phoebe instructed. 

Paige left the room and returned a minute later to see Leo still shaking Piper and yelling at her.

"Leo. Can you go into her mind like you did before?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't-" He was cut off as his body was sent hurdling to where the TV used to be and going straight through the wall. Cole was picked up and tossed into the kitchen leaving only Phoebe and Paige.

"Phoebe!" Paige pushed against her half sister. "I don't like this!" 

Looking around, Phoebe spotted the sunglasses she had worn to spot evil that couldn't be seen. 

"I know!" She called out as she dashed for the glasses. When she turned back around she saw Paige being lifted off of the ground slowly.

"Such a pity to harm such beautiful creatures." A voice said as Paige's body was thrown through the wall landing by Leo's. "Yes... such a pity." 

Phoebe put the glasses on. She shook with fear as she saw Bracee's face realizing the mistake she had made. She tried to scream, tried to run but she was frozen with fear.


End file.
